The Most Ancient and Unkempt House of Black
by headfirst for halos
Summary: A bit of fun the Weasleys have when they arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place. General mischief will ensue. Later on Hermione and Harry arrive as well as random members of the Order drop by. Rating for later chaps... enjoy.


The Most Ancient and Unkempt House of Black

Chapter 1: The Boogey Man

"Mummy," Ginny said, "Mummy, there is something under my bed."

"Don't worry dear, I'll see what it is in the morning," her mom, Mrs. Weasley replied. It was a little past one in the morning, and she was in no mood to walk up another flight of stairs to check what was under her daughter's bed.

"But mum!" she cried out again. "It's _making noises!_"

"Ginny dear, just go back to bed. Your father and I will see what it is in the morning." Mrs. Weasley replied again. Ginny turned on her heel, and shut her parent's bedroom door. It wasn't actually her parent's bedroom door, or bedroom at all. They were at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius' house, or 12 Grimmauld Place. It was very, very grim.

Sirius hadn't been in the house since he was sixteen. Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother, had died a few years before Sirius had gotten out of Azkaban. Her portrait and an old House Elf, called Kreacher, ran the house. Of course, no one thought that Kreacher (or Mrs. Black for that matter) was sane. Needless to say, the house was a complete disaster when Dumbledore, Sirius, and other members of the Order arrived.

"Welcome to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Home sweet home." He said when he walked into the dim and stale house.

Ginny did not, however, go back to her room. How could she get into bed when she knew something was under it? _If anyone will get it out, it will be Fred and George, _thought Ginny, as she climbed another set of stairs. She walked down the small hall. There were only two doors on each side, and one at the end. Fred and George's bedroom was the second on the right. On their door, burned no doubt, said 'Beware'. Ginny took it most seriously. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then put her ear to the door.

"George, I think it will work."

"Well, it will work, the problem is- how did we make it?"

"It doesn't matter, we can just duplicate the one we have."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it out!"

"There's someone breathing at the door!"

But before Ginny could get away, the door opened and four arms grabbed her, and grabbed her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh," said George, "it is just Ginny."

"Well then, _just Ginny_, what are you doing here?" asked Fred, putting his wand point above Ginny's head and saying 'lumos'. It was just like a police interrogation.

"There's something under my bed, making noise," she said, beginning to regret ever asking her older brothers.

"Making noise, you say?" asked George, rhetorically. "Well, we happen to have something that will let us hear it. That's right, all the way from here."

"All the way from here?" asked Fred, no doubt one half of a great sales team.

"That's right. It's the Extendable Ear! Perfect for all of your eavesdropping needs," said George, pulling out a piece of string from a box behind him. Ginny decided to play along.

"Well, how do I use it?" Ginny asked, just waiting to get this over with.

"Why, it is so simple, my favorite sister!" claimed Fred, leaving out the fact that she was the only sister. "All you do it attach one end to your ear, tell it to go and, well, I think George can show you what it does. Show her George."

George put the Extendable Ear to his own ear, said 'go', and the little piece of string expanded. It disappeared and slipped under the door. They couldn't see it, but it stretched down the hall, down the stairs, and underneath Ginny's bedroom door.

"Now," began George, "was the sound you were hearing a growl?"

"No, it was a hiss- like a snake or something," she replied. George gave Ginny a look. Ginny looked to Fred. Fred looked to George.

"Why," said Fred, "I believe we have got ourselves a Boggart. It's the real boogey man under your bed." Fred left the room, followed by George and Ginny. All three had their wands out.

"Such a tragedy, Sirius forgot to check under the beds! You'd think you might find his lovely House Elf, or perhaps Buckbeak, but no, he left you your worst fear. How kind of him," said George jokingly. "If only he had left us something interesting. I'm sure we could use it."

"Yes I'm sure," said Ginny, "just the thing you need; creatures for you to use to get into trouble. Mum says you're never going to get anywhere; but I think you'll be well off. That is, if Mum doesn't kill you first."

They walked into Ginny's room carefully. The room was illuminated by moonlight, but that was it, until George lit his wand tip.

"So George," Fred questioned, "see anything under there?"

"Nope. Nothing," he replied. Drawing his wand he chanted, "Accio Boggart." The bed shook violently as the Boggart, in the shape of a werewolf, came out to attack George. He paused for a moment before saying, "Riddikulus!" The werewolf's head became wrapped in bandages, and started to whine. Fred stepped in front of George, and the werewolf changed into Mrs. Weasley. "FRED WEASLEY! IF YOU DARE OPEN THAT-" the Boggart-Molly shouted.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Fred, and Mrs. Weasley's voice disappeared, and she began to look dreadfully nice. All three of the Weasleys began to laugh, and wished that they could shut their real mom up like that. The Boggart began to get confused at the laughter. Ginny stepped up and the Boggart turned into a giant snake. Quickly, she screamed, "Riddikulus!" and the snake shriveled and tied up into a knot ball, making the kids laugh as it knocked over a lamp in the room. With a poof of smoke, and a sharp crack, the Boggart disappeared. Still giggling, Ginny thanked her brothers, and figured she'd finally get to sleep.


End file.
